


Not interested

by NutcaseNJ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutcaseNJ/pseuds/NutcaseNJ
Summary: Harry Potter recieved a letter from his boss informing his dismissal. The termination was signed by Tom Riddle, the senior under secretary.Harry acted appropriately distressed infront of his colleagues before vacating his cabin.He grinned at himself when he reached the apparition point.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255
Collections: Harry Potter / Tom Riddle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear readers,  
> This is a small story.  
> I wanted to try something simple.  
> But expressing my ideas always took more space than intended.  
> Hope you will like this.  
> Please ignore the grammar mistakes, typos every thing that doesn't make sense except my story.  
> 😀

Part 1  
\---------------------------

Harry Potter made his way to the top level of ministry building. He, as usual bumbing to people and struggling to balance the files and the coffee cup. The daily ministry staffs snarled at him for his clumsiness while others let him go with a harsh look. But unlike all other days he tripped over someone...  
Tall body, broad shoulders.  
Very elegantly dressed (by the texture of the material) and two burning eyes.  
Were the only things made sense to him. And Harry realised in the first glance to his counterparts face he better to be dead NOW.  
He continued to lay over his Boss's boss, until the man decided to magically levitate him.he blushed scarlet.  
The ministry workers were holding their breath. Lucius Malfoy who accompanied the formidable wizard thought the possibility about obliviating the whole top floor ministry non-death eater members, because he was sure. The next thing will be the Avada kadavra.  
He hold his breath when the younger man got levitated away from his Lord's body.

The front portion of his dress was stained with the coffee. Which was held by the soon to be dead men.  
His lord got up and passed a long look at the wizard before continuing his walk. Lucius took a long breathe of relief and followed his Lord.

Harry Potter stood there like he was hit by a lightning until his oringinal boss screamed his name from the other end of the ministry.  
Harry ran as fast as he can.

**************************************

Tom Riddle was seething inside while he made his way to his cabin. His next meeting with some foreign associate is due in five minutes and he had to change the hand picked perfect dress for his election campaign.

The Slytherin Locket was entwined in his rob, to show them, where he belong. And the senseless clumsy idiot of a potter just ruined his family's most priced possession with a cup of hot coffee.  
He is going to pay, no doubt.

Tom Riddle handed over the heirloom to Lucius to inspect. He have tried every possible cleaning charm but it's not working. A normal coffee won't do this much harm. He called his potion prodigy of friend to find out the reason.  
By the time Tom ridddle finished his meeting, Severus Snape was ready with his finding and the answer just blown his mind. 

**************************************

Harry Potter really did panicked when he collided with Tom Riddle. It was his mission to escape his radars. He have one more target left, after that he will disappear from this place without much fuss.  
A revenge is best served cold.

He caressed the photo frame of his family. His father James Potter and his mother Lily Potter holding Harry when he was barely two years old. The two adults were grinning at the camera while Harry was busy making faces.

He was too young to lose them in a fake encounter.

His last target missed today due to Tom riddle. But he can wait for one more day. The clumsy idiot Harry Potter can get one more cup of coffee for his senior auror. 

**************************************

Tom riddle was having a bad day. He again looked longingly at his family heirloom which got damaged due to an idiot boy.  
He is ready with his punishment. He wanted to torture the young man by his own hand. He was controlling his anger through out the meeting. By the time he got out of the meeting room he had a Crucio ready at tip of his tongue.  
But the news he got from his potion prodigy of follower was a bit concerning.

The coffee wasn't just a coffee. A mix of basilisk venom. Brewed with perfection so that it won't smell or taste. 

Intriguing.

He wanted to grab the young Potter to dungeon cell and torture the truth out of him. But rushing won't help him at this time. A simple mistake from him or his followers will end up with his defeat in election. Since Dumbledore was looking at them with the hawk eyes, kidnapping the idiot boy is not possible. 

He decided to wait.  
**********************************

Tom Riddle wasn't expecting to hear the death of one of the most sincere auror in the force next day. He was baffled. No one surprised him this much for some years. He got to know that the death was written off as a heart attack.  
But unusually Tom Riddle made his journey to the dead aurors cabin.

The aurors who were in the surveillance duty let him go in the cabin. The whole auror force seems to be subdued due to the shocking news. Tom riddle nosed around the cabin for sometime before finding the unfinished coffee glass. It was dumbed among the waste to be disposed.  
He carefully collected the liquid and disposed the glass on the same place. The table was full with the files. And he noted in his mind to tell the aurors to remove and reassign the task to next available aurors. When he was about to leave the cabin his eyes clashed on the notice board. Where a list was magically pinned but the content was protected with a charm. He can sense the magic getting weaker since the caster is dead.  
He used a bit of pursuation to the charm and it's undone. He teared the paper pinned on the notice board and left the room after giving a last look.

********************************

The sample Tom collected was coffee brewed in Ministry food court.  
Also confirmed that Potter boy normally bring coffee for his seniors.  
But Potter's status as hier to Potter line and chance for being a part of Dumbledore's fried chicken troop, they didn't directly went for his neck.

Tom Riddle searched entire Slytherin library to find out the recipie of the Venom. He was sure he have read it somewhere.

Severus Snape thought about banging his head somewhere. As per his earlier instructions his Lord have obtained the venom sample and he is clueless for the first time in his life about a potion. The situation of Lord Malfoy wasn't much better. Lucius Malfoy had to attend the meetings on behalf of his Lord so that he can obsess over the unknown auror killer.

***********************************

Tom Riddle wanted to raid the whole ministry, to find another clue. He looked for the young idiot wizard who was carrying the cup of coffee.  
He had two options one the person who carried the coffee can be the culprit.  
two someone put the venom in his cup while he carried it.

He scratched the first option when he found his records.

Harry Potter.

His records shows the heights of inefficiency and laziness. Barely passed Hogwarts and got a job in the ministry with recommendation from pureblood lords. Tom scrunched his nose in distaste.

He hated it when talented people got ignored for the pureblood craziness.  
He made a mental note to dismiss the one as soon as possible. 

He crossed Harry Potter's name with a red marker.

The list Tom riddle took from the last victims cabin was infront of him. Tom was sure that the person was waiting for his turn. He have already suspected his pending demise. But why don't he used his authority is still a question.  
Tom Ridddle really wanted to look into his personal residence.  
But his unhealthy obsession will cause a problem. Tom Riddle didn't have any plan about how to handle the culprit. He isn't even sure that he will hand over the culprit to ministry. It's just to solve the case. To find the confident criminal. So he don't want to attract unnecessary attention to the case.

Tom Riddle called his elf to find out the list of aurors who found dead in suspicious but not so suspicious circumstances. And their post mortem reports. The cases were loosely related so none of the ministry workers were interested. And the truth was smiling at his face.

Eleven aurors found dead with a special kind of poison. The substance still untraceable. Except one.  
Basalisk venom.

Severus already reported that the sample was a special venom decided for killing, the potion is colourless and tasteless. Not as potent as pure Basilisk venom, but specially prepared to kill without arising suspicion.

He have twelve files infront of him.  
Each victims data matching with the list he took from the last victim's cabin.

He was hoping the killing will be continued. He studied each files. All of the victims were light Wizards. Sincere aurors. Who have earned immense respect from the Wizarding world.  
So, the culprit can be a possible Ally.

Tom Riddle felt the thrill of a hunt after a long time. Something happening under his very own nose. And he was unaware for last fourteen months. An intelligent criminal. 

****************************************

Harry Potter recieved a letter from his boss informing his dismissal. The termination was signed by Tom Riddle, the senior under secretary.  
Harry acted appropriately distressed infront of his colleagues before vacating his cabin. 

He grinned at himself when he reached the apparition point. He felt the accomplishment for completing the task. For taking revenge. He dumped all the office stationery in a corner of Potter Manor. He have waited for eighteen years to take his revenge.  
The perfect plan.  
Without any evidence.  
And a rather cool dismissal.  
Even if someone want to prove his involvement, nothing will happen.  
He is safe.

************************************

Harry Potter apparated to Black manor.  
His Godfather Sirius was waiting for him.  
For a long time it's only them.  
Harry Potter lost his parents when he was just four year old. They were murdered in an encounter which is led by Mad eye moody. The light Lord Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts also had a hand in the murder. Whether it's knowingly or unknowingly. 

Harry Potter graduated from the Hogwarts before five years. Soon after he went to travel around the world. He visited different countries with his god father. 

Sirius Black was an orphan with a large fortune. He had only his friends as his family and all were working for the ministry. Lily and Remus was  
unspeakables, James and Peter were aurors. After their death it was like being an orphan all over again. Also he had Harry to look after. He have tried to fight the whole system and their currupted ways using his seat in wizengamont but nothing happened.  
Since he started to get threats from others he stopped it. Harry was just six then. He wanted to secure Harry first. Make him strong. He taught him magic. The most darkest magic. 

The black library accepted Harry as his Heir, He never regretted his decision. He let him get used with both magics. Dark or light. But he insisted to keep a balance in both. When Harry can control the fiendfyre he can also cast the most powerful Patronous. But Sirius told him to keep his head down. He went to Gryffindor. He was friend with Neville Longbottom. Who was a meek boy. Who also lost his parents to the same troops. And Harry didn't have the mind to let the boy go. He took him under his wings. He pushed him for the better. And he became Harry's most trusted ally. But Harry didn't told him to underperform. He let him get the attention due to him. And Neville Longbottom became the face of Gryffindor till the end of their Hogwarts life. But his love and loyalty to Harry still continues.

Harry had all his luggages Packed. He is leaving Britain for the good. Since The senior under secretary directly dismissed him he don't have to worry for any concequenses.

Neville flued to the Black Manor by the time their Portkey is due. Harry hugged his friend. They both have done it. Their revenge is done. They have waited for years to kill those bastards who backstabbed their parents. Neville smiled at Harry brightly.

Neville once loved the green eyed boy. Still nurturing some feelings for him, But he never made a move. He knew Harry was into boys. But Harry always kept a distance with him in that department. He is his brother. Teacher. Mentor. Protector.

Neville married Luna Lovegood after three years of their graduation. It was a love marriage. Luna is aware about his infatuation with Harry. But she have accepted it without any judgement. And now, they are expecting a baby. Neville wanted to ask Harry to be the Godfather of their child.

He asked.

And Harry was over the moon when Neville entrusted him with their baby's future.  
With a promise to Visit soon Harry activated the Portkey and He along with Sirius disappeared with a sound.

*********************************

Tom riddle waited.  
For days  
For weeks  
And now for months.

He was sure there will be more murders.  
Since victims were opposite party he never felt the need for an official enquiry.

But the prolonged silence from the killer made him worried. He tried to get the bottom of the whole issue. Tom searched entire auror department for the cases the twelve men's involved. But none was there. 

He looked into the possibilities. He can sense the presence of Potter heir with some of the victim. That's when he remembered the Potter heir gone without much fuss. He was expecting a visit from the Potter also from his pureblood godfather. Sirius Black. 

But none. 

The looming doubts were ignored by Tom Riddle in favour of secret murderer.

Then again he concentrated back to the victims. The twelve men's never worked together.  
He looked for any kind of link between the twelve mens. Other than being light and Dumbledore's fried chicken party believers they are clean. But that's what made him look for more.

Having a clean track is the first sign of frauds. No normal humans without ulterior motives will keep their track records clean. The twelve men's were unbelievably good.  
And these few goodmens murdered by a bad man...??

Tom Riddle suspected it to be a contract killing. It made more sense.

The act of pulling the old files still continued, his house elf minty who is specially trained to find these kind of information finally found a case where five of the victims were involved.

An encounter with dark wizards. Two of the best aurors got killed in the encounter. But astonishingly the five were safe with minor injuries. And the dark wizards weren't identified. The report was so perfect. Events are clearly stated with right witness. But same time it was perfectly bogus. Two best aurors got killed in the crossfire and no further enquiries. They didn't catched the culprits.  
The aurors who lost their life was  
Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom  
They were married and had a five year old baby boy. Who is now the Lord Longbottom.

After so many weeks he got a lead.  
He send minty with a more simple work this time. Reports and cases with same structure. Mainly light wizards who got killed in the crossfire. The result was astonishingly good that the list of aurors who poisoned in last two years were the fortunate aurors who escaped during the eight encounters. And the list of light wizards who got killed was

Alice Longbottom  
Frank Longbottom  
Silona Lovegood  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
James Potter  
Lilly Potter  
Jonathan Smith  
Andromeda Tonks  
William Weasley.

The trend continued until four years before. Last was William Weasley. 

Tom Riddle felt good after a long time.  
Now he have some possible names who could be the master mind. Who helped Lord Voldemort indirectly to instate his people in the seats the twelve men's vacated.

He spend another week to list all the possible killers. Their son or daughter, spouse, fiancee, siblings, heirs. He tried to cover all the possibilities and ended up with 

Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood, Xenophilius Lovegood  
The Weasley clan  
Harry Potter  
Smith family or Zachariah Smith  
Sirius Black  
Nymphadora Tonks, Mr. Ted Tonks

The name Harry Potter certainly caught his attention again and again but the clumsy idiot who spilled the venom without an ounce of regret or fear... Made him disregard him. How can a person be cool and collected when they knowingly spill a strong venom publicly on a prominent figure. He scratched the name for NOW.  
The Weasley clan still clung to Dumbledore like the sun rises out of his ass, so he half mindedly scratched it too. Zachariah Smith, he personally visited the moron. He tried his best to keep his attention when they talked.  
And he is an asshole. Scratch.

Sirius Black.  
He is a complicated one.  
He have made some public move against Dumbledore in Wizengamont right after his friends demise. But Dumbledore convinced the fool that he was mistaken. And he continued to be the man of Dumbledore. But not as involved as earlier, still.

Nymphadora Tonks is an Auror now. Who work with ministry with maximum dedication. Some of the loyal knights mentioned that she may join our cause with a good push. That's a good sign having a metamorphagus in knights is too good to pass.

Ted Tonks never showed interest in wizarding world after death of his spouse. It can be a cover. But reports also mentioning about his detetoriated health.

Then there is Neville Longbottom and Luna Longbottom nee Lovegood. Tom Riddle is ready to keep his money on this pair that one of them have knowledge about the whole ordeal. May be not  
as part of the game. But they know for sure. Neville Longbottom is working with Sirius Black for some time now.

Sirius Black.

A concerning factor. He is related to the most of the suspects in the list. The killers can be a group. Then the whole suspects will have their own roles to play.  
The next step was looking into how much all these suspects are connected. And he laughed out loud when he found they all were batchmates except Nymphadora. Even Weasley childrens did their graduation at the same time.

Tom needed more information.  
He was so involved in the case. Leaving it halfway meant missing the one who killed twelve aurors. Whether they are good or evil doesn't matter. What matters is the person killed all of them under his nose. In his ministry.  
Finding the master brain whoever it he gonna offer them a chance. Not as equal. But definitely a role in his revolution.

****************************************  
It took two more weeks to get the desired details about the suspects. He can scratch the possibility of a group because the people who is still in his list is Sirius Black, Neville Longbottom, Luna Longbottom and Harry Potter.  
He didn't want to include the last but some thing is not quite right with him. As per the reports.

He is as abysmal at his school days as he was in ministry. Low grades not much friends. A borderline squib. But Neville Longbottom had the same characters until he meet with Harry Potter. Their meeting and friendship changed the boy. Neville Longbottom have told this to some of his close friends. Nothing elaborate. But still he keep Harry Potter in high regards. Some of them thought Harry Potter somehow ended up saving Neville Longbottom while they were in Hogwarts. He may owe a life debt to Potter. Not confirmed though.  
Also Draco Malfoy graciously included some incident related to Neville where he displayed his control on magic and quick thinking. Neville Longbottom definitely make a good strategist. No doubt. And the letter end with the news that Harry Potter will be the God father of newly born Longbottom heir.

This is where it's get confusing. Or a bit not matching. Harry Potter pop up on the places he don't deserve. It can be a life debt may be. As Draco Malfoy speculated.  
After contemplating for some time, Tom Riddle inspected the letter he recieved earlier. An invitation to Heir Longbottom's naming ceremony.

************

Late night Neville Longbottom received a thank you card for the invitation and a letter from the under secretary informing he will be attending the naming ceremony. Which did rang a danger bell in his mind.

******************************************

The part 1 ends here part 2 is on the way.  
❤️


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The naming ceremony

Part - 2  
\---------------

Harry Potter spend his well deserved holidays in Egypt. Researching on soul magic. The branch is so fascinating and dangerous too, the way he liked.Harry along with Sirius researched through the Pyramids and the available transcripts.

Harry have the ability to understand the different languages. He master them easily. Some of them he can speak. Some he can't, nonetheless he understand everything well. He is well versed in Parsel tongue. Since Lily potter was a descent of Slytherin. But Lily wasn't a Parsel mouth, it was Potter Blood which unlocked that ability in Harry. Harry stumbled upon the Slytherin chamber when he was thirteen. And he found the most fascinating creature under the Hogwarts. He visited the Slytherin personal Library, he had spend his Hogwarts years in the chamber reading and practicing. He got the Basilisk potion recipie from there. But the potion was too potent with use of freshly harvested venom. So he made some changes to make it colourless and tasteless. His first step to the goal.

Now looking back he think, he was too much involved in the goal that he forgot to live. His mission isn't finished he have just killed the back stabbers. Who should have stood with his parents. Who raised their wand against their friends. Now he have bigger targets and for that he need to play well. With more refined way. 

He don't want to kill them mindlessly. They have a honour and prestige. He want to strip them to nothing. They killed innocent people to keep their facade. So Harry want to destroy the facade first then he will kill them.

Albus Dumbledore  
Mad eye moody  
Amelia Bones  
Minister Fudge

Four members in society with power and honour that they don't deserve. Harry don't mind a war, where peole kill each other for something they believe in. But killing and backstabbing you brother is the worst. He will never forgive them.

He spend his days collecting information against them. They have hidden a lot from public eyes. Like Dumbledore's association with Grindelwald. Moody's illegal use of potions. Amelia Bones connections with muggle criminals, and lot more.

It was at end of the eighth month of their vacation they received Neville's letter informing the birth of Longbottom heir. A baby girl. Harry planned their return in time of the naming ceremony. But after two days he got another letter from Neville informing Tom Riddle's questionable attendance in the naming ceremony.  
But whatever mentioned by Neville gone over his head.   
It was the memory of Riddle's magic made Harry grin.  
Oh Harry would love that.  
He is sure, the senior under secretary is attending the ceremony for a reason.

"Tom Riddle."  
"What a man"  
He smiled crookedly.  
"A sinfully handsome man"  
Harry Potter would like to get into his pants without any doubt.   
Harry was attracted to the man like any other. He got power. Addicting magic.  
When Harry bumbed and ended up above him on that day in Ministry. Harry got the feeling of his magic under his hands. He was angry for sure. The magic was thrumming under his hand for a release.  
Harry's interest just peaked over when he controlled that urge and walked away.  
And above all he was dark.  
Too dark.  
Harry know how a dark wizard feels.   
How their magic change.  
He have done everything in his hand to balance his usage of dark magic.  
After a time wizards will forget the difference and tent to cross the line. Can't blame them. But he will bet his entire fortune that Riddle will be the darkest among them. Venturing out to everything prohibited by the ministry. 

Sure.

He will like things which is forbidden.

Harry grinned at the thought.

Harry folded the letter and kept in his jeans pocket. He know how to make a man interested.

Especially a certain Dark Lord in Dark.

******************************************

Returning to Britain meant two things for Sirius. Handing over his lord ship to Harry Potter, which went in drain the moment he refused. So he had to be satisfied with naming him as his heir to everything.

And the second was their last step towards the end of Dumbledore's era. Everything he earned after defeating Gellert Gridelwald is going to be useless. Within one week they will be done. They will be stripped to their bare bones. And then they can live among the wizards who hate them who know their real face and if still they are ready to live.  
Both Harry and Sirius know how to arrange some unfortunate deaths.

He grinned.

*******************************************  
Sirius Black was surprised.  
When Harry Potter returned to the Black estate exactly looking like someone else.  
He checked their family tree to be sure that never a Malfoy married a Black, before Narcissa. Obsessing over their Dress and look was a Malfoy trait for generations. But none of his ancestors were Malfoys.  
So, it's not Malfoy issue.  
Good news.  
Then, why did his godson look like...

It must be the black madness then.

Oh my sane Harry.

Wait,...

Black madness have different effects most of which he can identify. The madness include incest and Crucio or excruciating pain. He have seen they torture ants to dragons, But never did a Black heir had this issue after heir declaration.

He had this strange thoughts when his   
godson started to roam around the shops more than usual. Normally Harry Potter never graced his lazy ass into any of the shops willingly. It was always his Godfather who will select his dresses. But today when he came back after the shopping and Sirius had to check his eyes twice.  
Suspiciously. With a capital S.  
Harry had his vison corrected when he was fifteen. But never did he removed the glasses. But now..  
He was wearing plain lens which made his eyes look like two gems. Two emarald gems nicely adorned in his beautiful face. His aristocratic cute face have an innocent deceiving smile. 

And above all a haircut.  
And the first time in the history his hair look like how it meant to look.

Sirius Black contemplated the plan of his godson. But nothing alarming came up in his mind. But he was not a fool to believe that all this is for the naming ceremony.  
Having a good looking godson cum heir have its own merits.  
A Potter Lord who is also Black heir can look like this.  
He is not gonna compliant.

Never.

*******************************************  
The next day daily Prophet was printed with the news of Harry Potter being named as Heir Black. After death of Lily Potter and James Potter, the Wizarding world kind of forgotten the house Potter.  
And the next heir (Harry) wasn't as spectacular as a normal Potter. His round big glasses and baggy clothes never made others interested in him. But the latest news definitely did.

Lucius Malfoy had a minor Heart attack when he heard about Sirius declaration. Even though the Malfoys were not in a good terms with Sirius Black, the current Lord. He hoped that Draco Malfoy will inherit the seat after his death. But the mad man named a useless idiot as his heir. 

Tom Riddle was sceptical about the news. Each time the name Harry Potter appeared infront of him out of nowhere he didn't thought anything.   
Harry potter didn't strike as a threat nor as an ally too. He was just plain. So dull.   
And now when he think back, the same thing is disturbing him. He scolded himself for not chatting with the clumsy man for once. Just to make sure, that he is what he appear to be.  
And the latest photo daily Prophet printed of the young man, he was muttering something under his breathe.  
He was as usual in his baggy clothes. But something different. The hair is well kept for a Potter. He inspected the photo for some more time.  
Then left.

*******************************************

Neville Longbottom was running after the arrangements while Sirius Black and Harry Potter strode out of his floo.  
Neville hugged his friend and his Godfather. He took a long look at Harry's new appearance. His friend did look good. Not just good really good. If he wasn't married already, he won't mind a wolf whistle right now.

He ushered both mens to meet Luna.   
Luna and Harry have a special bond. Just like Neville, Harry took her under his wings when she joined in Hogwarts. Harry never discussed their revenge plans with her. But most of the time she is more updated about those events than himself. He realised then that she have some abilities which she is not ready to discuss with them. But Harry accepted her as she is. So did Neville. When Hogwarts students bullied her for her strange behaviour, Harry found it endearing. Her talks and prediction. Same way Neville also become a part of them and unexpectedly they both fallen in love. Married and now proud parents of their little baby girl.

Harry hugged Luna the moment they met. She was holding the little girl. But he didn't mind. She also hugged him back with one hand. Harry took the baby from her hand and inspected her. Like imprinting each traits of her into his memory. Neville know that Harry will do the job of a God father better than anyone else. He know how much his Godfather influenced and looked after him. So Harry will never let something happen to her. He can already sense the bond forming among them. 

He sighed contently at the picture of his family.  
Luna,their baby Harry and Sirius.

***************************************

Harry didn't thought Luna will be bold enough to comment on his pending meeting with Tom Riddle. He should have known Luna will know things that others didn't.

Harry had a small blush covering his cheeks. When he decided to charm Tom Riddle it was just a plan. To sway the chronic bachelor. The thrill of a wild fuck. An error from his part. He is still unaware about the reason why he is attending the ceremony. It can be entirely for a different purpose. But the moment his magic tasted Riddle that day in ministry, it was too excited to do that again.  
He planned to flirt with a hidden dark lord.   
It took Luna's comment to make him rethink the entire situation. If he continued with the plan anything could have happened. And being in Riddle's hit list won't be a pretty good achievement, that he can boast to Sirius.

The excitement slowly drained from his body to be replaced with dread. Neville informed him the situation so that he can be prepared. And he got ready, he did. But, to seduce the man. A man who have years of experience on him.   
Lord of an ancient line.   
Harry Potter the murderer courting the Senior under secretary.

"Be pretty and be rejected"

Luna's statement echoed in his mind.  
Being pretty wasn't Harry Potter's thing. And for a look from Riddle he was planning to fuck up his entire life.  
Luna's words were selected to make him realise what he is doing. He have avoided Dumbledore all these years by playing dumb.   
And suddenly he is Black heir, handsome pretty Potter-black heir.  
He knows what that entitle.

*******************************************

Sirius Black was enjoying the view from Longbottom manor when his godson stormed into his room. He look tensed. Like he realised how Gryffindorish he was behaving for past some days. He wanted to laugh. It's a common occurrence. He will do something Gryffindor and then the damage control. By the look of it....

Sirius didn't get the time to continue his monologue Harry hugged him. Sirius felt that his godson was a little boy again. Even after all this planning and killing. He is a child.

"What happened"  
"Nothing"  
"Hope you haven't gone too far"  
Harry looked up for a moment  
And again burried his face in his shoulders.  
"I didn't.."  
Sirius caressed him in his head.  
"I will be always proud of you. Okay..???"

Sirius had a hard time when he told Harry to underperform and avoid attention, when he was barely six years old.  
Whatever the situation maybe Harry was a child. When his peers got praised for their work and achievements Harry had to keep focusing on his facade. When he got bullied by students he had to keep his head down. He avoided every kind of attention on him. And he is just twenty two. Harry like boys. He never went for a date like others. Sirius thought he may end up with Neville but he didn't. He was obvious to Neville's hopeful looks. Sirius regretted that he brought him up the way he missed every fun.   
Even he have to endure Severus Snape.   
He bullied Harry like no one did.   
Sirius was ready to took all the blame for the killings if it ever got out. He will never let Harry suffer more than he did.

He pulled him and asked.  
"Tell me what you did..?"  
"Nothing, but I was acting on impulses for last few days, like... not thinking. I didn't foresee the trouble. Like I meant to do" He sounded disappointed in himself.

Sirius smiled at the young man. 

"Harry you are a kid at times. It's okay to be normal. I know I taught you that. But we have passed that stage. You are out of Dumbledore's clutches. We have defeated them. Just one more step remains. And even if we dead today. The documents will reach wizarding world. That means you are free. You can be your self. Do you think I never thought about all these when I named you my heir. The moment you became my heir I was aware you can never hide.you are the most sought-after bachelor in entire Britain..." Sirius Black screamed at his face the last part.  
And laughed at Harry's dumb expression.  
"I thought you are big enough to understand this" he told him. When the laughter subsided.

Harry smiled at him. He was less burdened.   
Sure.   
But Sirius still don't know the dark lord of Britain is attending the ceremony.

And he still hopes, Sirius will be proud when he realises his godson was planning to seduce the dark lord.

*******************************************  
The ceremony will commence at six in the evening. The guest started to come from five. Since Longbottom is one of the old lines most of the purebloods and other prominent members in society is invited. 

Albus Dumbledore arrived in his colourful Rob's with a cheerful smile. Amilia bones send her regards through Susan bones. Minister Crouch was busy with some meeting so he have send the regards earlier. Moody wasn't invited at all.

Neville hoped Tom Riddle won't make it to the ceremony. He have sensed Harry discomfort when Luna mentioned something about Riddle. He don't know what got his ass on fire. But he did looked conflicted. He hoped Tom Riddle won't give Harry a second glance. Until Harry made his entrance.

And he know.  
There is no fucking way that Harry gonna leave without being noticed. In his current look. He looked too good to be left alone. He can sense a serene smile on Luna's face. He wished it will last on her face. 

**************************************

Harry thought to change his costume plans after he got his mind back. But Luna didn't let him wear anything else. She told him his robes were the best choice and she have altered the baby's dress to match with his. Which was a blatant lie. Which he realised shortly after he reached the venue.

He can sense the number of eyes on him. But he kept walking until he reached the main stage. Where they have arranged the seating for ritual. Four chairs are there. For godparent, the priest and for Neville and Luna.

First they will name the child with their chosen name. Then they will bond the child with the god parent. The bonding will be magical. 

Neville and Luna named the child while Luna's father Xenophilius did the priest work. They named her   
Akhia Neville Longbottom. 

Little Akki smiled at them in her sleep.

The next was their bonding ceremony.  
Harry felt his heart rate getting high. He looked at Sirius who smiled at him encouragingly.   
"You will be a better godfather than me"  
He whispered in Harry's ears. Harry smiled at his words and hugged him tightly before sitting for the ceremony.

Luna's father did the relatively simple but a complicated spell and took his hand with Akki's hand. He pricked his finger for three drops of blood and did the same with Akki's hand. While they proceeded with the ceremony without a care for both participants, Harry wandlessly Episkeid their hand. And baby Akki gone back to her beauty sleep.

Harry felt his core being pulled with the bonding magic. And he responded with the purest emotion he have for Akki. And the bond is sealed.

When the ceremony completed Neville handed over the baby to Harry as per the last step of ritual. Harry kissed her forhead with everything he have. He promised himself that he will be there for her just like Sirius did for him. Luna took the baby from his hand and winked at him.   
Harry passed a charming smile at her before going to his Godfather.

*******************************************

Tom Riddle reached the venue a little late. The ceremony was half way already.  
He heard they naming the baby Akhia Neville Longbottom.  
Not bad. But he can see the muggle trend in names of wizarding children.

His mind was wandering around when the next ceremony started. He looked for the Potter heir in the crowd when he stepped into the stage.   
He did missed a beat.  
He is beautiful. Exquisite.

He, the baggy clothed clumsy spectacled boy.   
Now.  
He is interested. 

No lie.

But he didn't thought the pretty face was enough. The change can be a makeover. (He desperately hoped)  
Having a pretty face with a dump head is useless. He looked around for a bit before refocusing into the ritual. Mr. Lovegood was using an old bonding ritual using blood. It wasn't directly restricted but in a way the ritual will coming under prohibited blood magic.

The moment Harry fucking Potter wandlessly knitted his skin back Tom Riddle's entire focus was back on the wizard.

He looked at the wizard with a new found interest. Tom was sure most of the guest would have disregarded the hand vawe as normal. None of them would have realised it as wandless magic.  
The Potter- Black heir have a lot to confess.   
But same time he realised a twinkling eyes resting upon the younger man with the same interest.   
And no fucking way "Always bumbedintodoor" gonna put his manipulating hand on him. Hook or crook Harry Potter will be his. Not in the gutter minded way. But on a second thought. He don't mind in that way too.  
Tom Riddle swiftly made his way to the younger wizard who is smiling at Lady Longbottom.  
*******************************************  
The moment Harry used the wandless wave Sirius looked into Albus Dumbledore face. The surprise at Harry's ability was evident in his face. Sirius can literally see the wheels turning in his head.

Harry came directly to Sirius after the ceremony. But before he could reprimand the young man they were interrupted by the Senior under secretary Tom Riddle.   
Sirius was baffled.  
He didn't expect him here.  
The man never attended this kind of ceremony. And he can naturally see where those eyes were looking at. Harry was looking not surprised, not tensed. He look like an exact Gryffindor.  
And Sirius knew the man standing there was his blunder. Did he invited him personally.

"Really..???"  
He ignored the man outrightly and asked Harry, with a raised eyebrows.

"We will talk later.." Harry told him. At his raising anger he continued.

"You said you will be proud at anything I do"   
Before Sirius could start again Tom Riddle interrupted them.

"Can I have a word with Lord Potter" his words were polite and gentle.

Harry looked at Sirius before responding with a "sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers,  
> Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi dear readers,

Sorry for the long gap.

Here is the next chapter.

Enjoy and please ignore the typos and errors.

❤️

Part 3  
\------------

Tom Riddle walked him to the other side of the hall. Harry can see most of the pure blood Lords nodding at Riddle with concealed fear and respect.  
He is willing to bet half of his fortune that they have 'My lord' at tip of their tongue. Cowards.  
He concentrated back to Riddle.  
They are heading to the beverage area. Since everyone want a slice of the soon to be Minister, it took sometime to reach their destination.  
Tom offered Harry a glass of fine wine that Neville had imported specially for the ceremony.

"Lord Potter, I don't think we have met properly. Lord of noble and most ancient house of Slytherin and the current Senior under secretary of minister of magic Tom Riddle" his stance was confident and cultured. He is holding the glass elegantly in his hand that made Harry conscious about his whole stance.

Harry clasped their hand while replying.  
"Well met Lord Slytherin. Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter and Heir to house Black" Tom Riddle smiled at his clumsy introduction.

"Hope you didn't mind me asking for a private chat. While you are obviously busy with the ceremony" Tom Riddle said him profusely.

"Not at all" harry offered a kind smile.  
Which got a twinkle in elder wizards eyes.

"Also, i assume you had a nice vacation from the hectic work" Harry took a moment to reply to his jab.

'I did' he didn't want to take a chance. Stirring the conversation to anywhere, he is uncertain. So, stick to normal.  
Normal.  
Normal.  
But what is normal with Riddle..??.  
His mind got confused.

"I thought so, hard working youngsters need such stimulations. I agree with that" it was humiliating. Harry don't mind people making fun of him. But now he can stand up for him. He don't have to hide anymore. He is free.  
Also for some reason he didn't liked being underestimated by the Senior under secretary.

"I got sacked, incase if you have forgotten MY Lord... due to your royal arrogance, "  
Harry said. With the same polite tone. And mumbled the last part.

Tom Riddle didn't thought the boy who stood so calm when he poured poisoned coffee on a public figure in ministry will raise to that simple bait.

-Did i overestimated him- the doubts loomed in his brain. The young man standing before him was a fucking contradiction. Yes he is.

"Even then, I am sure Lord Potter, that you would have taken the leave after the work done. In a way, I just contributed my humble arrogance to assist you" Harry looked at him with a bit of worry. The last part of his earlier reply was meant to be a secret.  
Look like it wasn't.  
He was sure Tom was just getting him railed until he emphasized on the work part. He hoped nothing serious.   
He smiled.  
A purposeful blank smile.

"I forgot the purpose of my visit. Forgive me Lord Potter" Harry still look puzzled at his talks. When Tom riddle took out his famous heirloom from the pocket. He smiled tightly at Harry before presenting it to his face.

"Lord Potter, I hope you have not forgotten the last time we met, when you spilled the coffee in my dress, the most valuable heir loom of Slytherin got damaged. Can you please help me to identify what substance in a coffee can damage such a valuable heirloom."  
Tom Riddle enjoyed the white face of Lord Potter. 

"It must be the hot liquid..??" He suggested.

"I thought so, but the great Slytherin had this obsession with precautions, so when I checked the locket, it is protected against most of the harmful situations"

Harry tried to maintain his composure.

"I apologize Lord Slytherin, my clumsiness had no bound. I am ready to negotiate the loss you had. Also I can assist you with research" Harry offered.

"I would like that, infact I have some theory of the chances. Even I contacted one of my friend. Who is a famous potion master. But the result is quite concerning".

Harry encouraged him with a tensed nod.

"The only thing that can damage this locket is venom. All other substances won't affect it as per my ancestors. And I researched for the most potent venoms, to end up with Basilisk venom.   
At Harry's wide eyes, riddle continued.  
"I even tried to replicate the effects and it's perfect. Same out come. But I can't understand how the a cup of coffee will have Basilisk venom, that too neutralised one."  
Harry want to run. But his legs are cemented to the floor. Even then he know running away won't help him. He checked his mental shields. And perfected his face mask. Everything on place. And returned to the conversation.

"That's a serious allegation, are you accusing me".

"Not at all, Lord Potter"

"But with this on mind I digged deep, and surprisingly the very next day one of our auror drop dead in ministry. For the sake of my curiosity, i gone through his office and I found the liquid which can replicate the same effect in my locket." Tom's tone became different by end of the sentence. Harry tried to keep his demeanor while Lord Slytherin leaned and whispered in his ears.

"Okay...I think now we have an understanding"

"I don't know why we are having this conversation. Are you insinuating that I poisoned an auror"

"Never, I didn't mean an Auror, but twelve." Harry realised something passing through his spine.  
He knows.  
He knows  
Tom Riddle found his secret.

"Harry.. I want to talk to you" it was Sirius who was restless at his godson new company.

Harry looked up to Tom's face. An arrogant smirk adorning at his handsome face. He knew. He knew everything. If anything indicating. He knew. He fucking knew.

Tom Riddle enjoyed the undone look in the young wizards face. He liked this flustered state, uncertainty.  
The not in control look.  
He got the satisfaction for past month disappointments.  
And it's worth.  
At Sirius Black's serious face he presented a smirk. Which made the man to look more like a Weasley matriarch. He leaned again to Harry's ears just inches his face close to Harry's and Said  
"You are such a magnificent creature Harry Potter, let's play a game. I will forget the twelve aurors, instead you will grant me twelve days. Hear what I have to say. See what I am doing, if it's worth at the end you will join me. If you are not convinced you can leave, but only after convincing me. Presenting a valid reason. Or, if I am losing my interest on you, whichever is earlier. Then you are free.  
After that Nobody will realise what happened in ministry, i will gladly forget death of Aurors who work for Dumbles.  
I expect a letter by end of the day" leaving a white faced Harry Potter Tom made his way to congratulate Neville.

Sirius took Harry away from there. Sirius asked Harry about Tom Riddle. Harry told him about the locket. Nothing else. He told him that he may have to help Lord Slytherin to restore the charms.

When Sirius gave him a doubtful look Harry tried to look confident.  
"You should be happy for me. I am making connections." Harry doubted his own declaration.while Sirius gave him a SIRIUS LOOK.

" i am proud of you, no doubt on that. about lot of things. But being in the vicinity of an established dark lord is not in that list Harry"

Before Harry could reply, he added.

" Let me know when you are ready. My godson spending time with a dark lord is not something I look forward. I know you're capable. You can take decisions. I believe you.. But there is something that bother me when you are with him..like " Sirius didn't completed the sentence when Harry looked up Sirius is trying to read his face.  
"Like..?" Harry asked.  
"Like you want to gave him a taste of you.. Not in the other way but you want to impress him. And somewhere i know you have gone through this massive transformation in your look, with a really bad intention" Sirius took a large gulp of air. After the statement like he had to force it out of him. And by the look of his face Sirius had a sorry worried look. He is afraid whether he overstepped by his last statement.  
Harry wanted to comfort him. But he can't. He wanted to tell him, he is wrong. And to tell him that he have no such bad intentions towards the man.  
But he can't.  
Harry is painfully aware of his obsession to be recognised by Riddle.  
He don't want to go Public.  
No one else need to know.  
Just Riddle.  
And Harry knows, just by admitting that he is personally certifying himself as a crazy mad man.  
He gulped down before replaying.  
"I am not entirely accepting your accusations, but part of it.  
I am not ready to explain everything. I will tell you when i am ready. But for now, all is well. Don't worry. If something happened that i can't control then i will let you know. Never doubt that." He purposefully hided the information from Sirius. He want to think first, to decide a plan.  
A strategy to fight the new army. Sirius didn't dig further. They both acted like everything is normal.

The rest of the evening Harry met with different Lords and their spawns including Draco Malfoy. Harry can sense the anger in Lucius Malfoy, for snatching the Black heir ship. But Draco Malfoy was the perfect gentle man. They did spend some quality time together.

Sirius and Dumbledore had their eyes on the two men's. While Sirius was worried about Harry, Dumbledore also worried about the same man but for different reasons.  
*******************************************

The hours passed in a jiff for Harry. He can still hear the proposal, his words are echoing.  
The deal, it's simple.  
Comparatively it simple.  
He is looking for followers to negate with Dumbledore. If Dumbledore is not in the picture, then he don't need new followers. He can be free. Free of twelve days or night or occasions with a dangerous man.

He looked for Sirius. Who is trying hard to change Dumbledore attention from his godson. Again. It is fruitless.

Dumbledore did came to him with all fake grand father act, at the end of their one sided conversation and he have an invitation to attend the Order meetings.

*****************************************

Harry is fine. He contemplated the plan of actions With a glass of vine.  
If he is a lesser man he would have run like he got fire on his ass. But Harry didn't.  
That's still something to be proud about. He thought about the proposal.  
Pros and cons.  
He knows the whole situation can be gone bad. Much worse.  
Tom riddle isn't interested in getting Harry arrested. Harry realised later that the dark lord seems impressed. He want to prove something.  
He is just interested in the entire situation. Like a game.  
He may want to play with Harry. Or the mastermind behind this ordeal.  
Harry concluded.  
This is the only reason behind Riddle's proposal.

Second reason - he hated Harry before, just because Harry was incompetent and clumsy and an idiot. So, he is looking for the source of his smartness.

How about telling him sirius did all this and he used poly juice potion to look like Harry, would he go behind his god father. And call him a magnificent creature with such sexy undertones...??  
What if he did.  
But its pretty cool. Tom Riddle recognised Harry for being Harry not for a Potter Lord or Heir Black. So be happy about the tiny recognition he is getting for his years worth Hard work.  
But don't get used to it. Harry chided himself.  
Make him Not interested.  
A spot light means digging past.  
So, the plan should be.

Never ignore him - egoistic people tend to go behind people who ignore them.

Be a Fan - Dark lords never fall for insincerity. Hopefully.  
Also,

1- be clumsy  
2- be clingy  
3- be an idiot  
4- treat him with respect  
5- be little difficult and sneaky

It will work. Harry is confident.

So, he wrote.

Lord Slytherin,

I accept your condition. I am ready to spend twelve days with you. But i would like to negotiate some terms with you.  
I hope we can meet somewhere for  
a Coffee. Please let me know the place and time.

HP

Harry didn't used normal quill, instead he used muggle way. He typed the letter and send it with a public service owl.  
Also he didn't put signature of his house.  
Believing a politician with a dangerous secret is as dangerous as the secret.  
And he waited.

****************************************

Tom Riddle spent rest of the day in his best mood. He felt happy and accomplished. Disappointment from past months washed away after his talk with Lord Potter.

He got the letter from Harry Potter a few minute back. The letter was too much muggle. Paper and method of writing.  
He hate muggle technology. But he don't underestimate them.

The little potter did well with the letter. No chance to keep it as an evidence. Even though he didn't planned to snitch him. Its always feel good when he meet someone who clear their path of crime.  
Even though its a silly letter. Its important.  
And his invitation for a Coffee did made him smile. It may look a bit underhanded but its a threat. A disguised one.

So he decided to write back to the little Lord.

Harry received Lord Slytherin's letter before the next morning, precisely the same night at 2.38 Am. 

Dear Harry,

I feel honoured to get a COFFEE invitation from you and taking the safety measures for being under secretary i prefer it to be in my own mansion.  
Here by i am giving you access to my floo. I expect you arrival at 5.00 PM on coming Saturday. Let me know for any change in plans.  
TR.

And Harry isn't impressed.

=====================================

❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
